Szótlan
by Heathrow
Summary: Sheldon Lee Cooper életében mindössze ötször maradt szótlan. Menacherie 'Speechless' című írásának fordítása a szerző engedélyével került fel a történet . Az eredeti művet megtalálhatod az oldalon.


Szótlan (_Speechless_ by Menacherie)

Sheldon Lee Cooper életében mindössze ötször nem tudott megszólalni. (Egyszer, mikor Missy először ütötte meg azért, mert ostobának nevezte. Másodszor, mikor először látott havat – texasiként nem tudott mit kezdeni az első hó élményével. Harmadszor azon az éjszakán, amikor az édesapja meghalt, és az édesanyja azért imádkozott Jézushoz, hogy megértse, miért történt ez. Negyedszer, amikor rájött, hogy Penny nemcsak a barátja, de egyben a legjobb barátja is, még Leonardnál is közelebb áll hozzá. Ötödször, mikor négy évvel ezelőtt, karácsonykor ajándékba Leonard Nimoy DNS—ét kapta egy dedikált szalvétán.)

A mai lesz a hatodik, ám ő mit sem sejt ebből.

A mai nap egyben a születésnapja is, noha nem számít nagy ünneplésre. Penny Észak-Karolinában forgat (valami kasszasikergyanús Nicholas Spark adaptációt). Tőle már kapott egy üdvözlőlapot. Leonardtól kapott egy képregényt, de ő sem az ünneplések embere. Howard és Raj valószínűleg el is felejtette, hogy ma van a születésnapja.

Anélkül, hogy bármi szokatlant tenne, Sheldon átlagosan tölti a napját: elmegy dolgozni.

A nap közepén azonban kap egy üzenetet Pennytől:

„Azonnal gyere ki."

Pár pillanatig a telefonjára mered, és a szemeit forgatja. Ám a téves sms gondolatát azonnal elhessegeti, amint rezegni kezd a mobilja. Felveszi, és belehallóz.

Ne viccelek, Sheldon, azonnal gyere ki. – Mivel sürgetést érez a hangjában, követi az utasítást, annak ellenére, hogy Penny elvileg Észak-Karolinában tartózkodik, és nem lehet tudomása arról, ha nem azt teszi, amit mond.

Kifelé veszi az útját, kint pedig Pennyvel találkozik. A lány mulatságosan fest talpig olyan ruhákba csomagolva, mintha Alaszkába készülne, a fején sapkával és napszemüveggel. Mikor meglátja Sheldont, megragadja a kezét, és húzza, ráncigálja magával.

Sheldon tiltakozna, de Penny olyan tekintettel fordul hátra, hogy inkább nem szól, noha nem is láthatja az átható pillantást, amit a lány a napszemüvegén keresztül lövell rá. (Már látta elégszer, megjegyezhette, hogyan tud nézni; és a lány arca pár perc után egy mosolyban fel is enged.)

Penny betuszkolja a kocsijába, és indít, miután megszabadult a napszemüvegétől, a sapkájától és terjedelmes dzsekijétől. Sheldon nem kérdez semmit, csak figyel, merre haladnak, azon törve a fejét, vajon miért rabolta el.

Meghökken, mikor a Hilton kocsifelhajtójához érkeznek. Penny az autóját az inasra bízza, elhesseget mindenkit a közelükből, és a lift felé tereli.

Sheldon nem bírja tovább, és kérdezősködni kezd:

Mit keresünk itt, Penny?

Ő azonban nem válaszol, csak titokzatosan mosolyog.

- Hamarosan megtudod. – Ez minden, amit elárul, miközben megnyomja a legfelső emelet gombját.

Sheldon beletörődik abba, hogy tudatlan marad. (Tisztában van vele, hogy Penny tud titkot tartani.)

Az ajtó kinyílik, Penny keze újra a kezében, vezeti előre. (A kezei hidegek, ellentétben az övével.)

Egy újabb ajtón haladnak keresztül, a lány integet a hotel személyzetének, végül megáll egy harmadik ajtó előtt. Egy kártyát vesz elő a zsebéből, és lehúzza. Halk pittyegés után lenyomja a kilincset, és bevezeti egy másik folyosóra.

Végül megáll egy ajtó előtt, és szembefordul vele.

Oké, csak nyugalom! – mondja végre. – És kérlek, ha olyasmit mond, ami bosszant téged vagy nem váltja be az elképzeléseidet, figyelj oda, mit mondasz, rendben? Nem egy szívességet kellett tennem, hogy ezt a találkozót összehozzam neked.

Most már semmit sem ért, csak bámul Pennyre, aki kinyitja az ajtót, és belöki rajta.

Sheldon Lee Cooper szóhoz sem jut. Életében hatodszor.

Az asztalnál ott ül Leonard Nimoy. Személyesen.

Sheldon térdei remegnek, de figyelmezteti magát, mit mondott Penny: csak nyugalom. Leereszkedik a másik székre, és bámulja a férfit, aki, arcán derült mosollyal, figyeli őt.

Üdv, Sheldon Cooper.

Egy percig nem tud mit válaszolni, de aztán beszélni kezd. Megérti, hogy ezt Penny tervelte ki, ez az ő születésnapi ajándéka, úgyhogy most kihasználja az alkalmat, és kérdez, és megtud, és úgy érzi, ez élete legcsodálatosabb pillanata. Csupán egyetlen órájuk van, és mikor induláshoz készülődnek, Leonard Nimoy kezet ráz vele. (Élete meghatározó momentuma ez.)

Végül Leonard Nimoy olyasmit mond neki, ami alapjaiban rázza meg a világát:

Ugye tudod, hogy nem találkozol mindennap ilyen lánnyal? – Drámai légkört hátrahagyva vonul ki a szobából.

Sheldon mintha ezer évig állna egyhelyben, de aztán belép Penny, sugárzó és várakozásteljes arccal, zöld szemei szikráznak.

Hogy tetszett? Kedves volt? – faggatja, de Sheldon csak a száját látja, ahogy mozog, nem hall semmit abból, amit beszél. Leonard Nimoy utolsó mondata cseng a fülében, miszerint Penny csodálatos.

Két lépést közeledik a lányhoz, aki megzavarodik, egészen addig, míg meg nem érzi, ahogy csókolja, és ebben a csókban minden eddig elrejtett érzés ott van.

Penny Cabot élete során már számtalan alkalommal nem jutott szóhoz, de úgy véli, ez a legjobb mind közül.


End file.
